Burn Baby
by Stormborn Dragneel
Summary: After a job, a fortune teller tells Laxus his soul mate has pink hair and uses fire magic. Laxus avoids Natsumi at all costs but his team and the rest of Fairy Tail aren't letting him mess this chance up. Too bad Natsumi is completely clueless and Laxus has only two settings: arrogant asshat and quiet awkward guy. (Rated for Language for now) (In progress)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! I've been taking the last couple months to focus on my health. I'm still pretty much on my health hiatus but had this wacky Fairy Tail idea. I love writing female Naruto and wanted to try my hand at a female Natsu story. A pairing isn't as obvious for a female Natsu but i read an amazing story by Reindeerface called Hear Me and I knew I had to write a Latsu! I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea so I wanted to post a teaser chapter to see if there's interest in a story like this. Please let me know if you guys want me to keep posting this story!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The City of Crocus was bustling with people for their annual spring festival. The Thunder Legion had just finished a covert mission for the King of Fiore and were now enjoying a fun afternoon at the festival. Laxus had separated from his team to meet with the Magic Council but soon found them outside a dingy old tent with a fortune teller sign hanging lopsided.

Evergreen's face was bright red but was desperately pretending to maintain composure, Freed stood at her side, mumbling under his breath and twiddling his thumbs.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Laxus grumbled.

"Laxus!" They squeaked in unison, jumping in surprise, "Nothing."

Bixlow's babies swirled around the tent so he figured the knight was in there.

Laxus could hear the entire thing from outside the tent, the sound of a decrepit woman telling the fortune claimed Bix' soulmate was beautiful with silver hair. Laxus snorted under his breath, that was half the women Bix knew. The Strauss sisters and the celestial summoner girl from Sabertooth quickly came to mind.

Laxus hadn't scented any deception from the old bat but that was the problem with delusional people, they bought into their own bullshit.

Soon Bixlow came out grinning, of course he was, now the idiot believed he'd be lucky enough to land a pretty and dangerous Strauss sister.

"Laxus! You have to get your fortune told!" Bixlow happily demanded as soon as he saw his leader.

"Oh, do I?" People had been telling him since birth he wouldn't live past the age of ten. Laxus gave very little merit to what people _thought_ how his life would turn out.

"Just do it, Laxus!" Bickslow groaned, "Or are you afraid of what she'll say?"

" _Do it!Do it!Do it!"_ His babies cackled as they swirled around his head.

Laxus grumbled but acquiesced anyway, not one to be bossed around but also not one to back down from a challenge.

He parted the bead curtain and ducked his head so he could fit into the small tent. Hunched over, he walked over to the small circular table covered in a dark paisley-patterned cloth.

A frail elderly woman sat on the other side. She looked probably the opposite of what he expected. Far from the haggard old crone in rags but instead was a grandmotherly figure who looked more like she knitted sweaters for her cats and baked lemon squares. The only difference were her milky white eyes, clouded over with blindness.

"Take a seat, dear," She motioned to the chair across from her. It looked pitifully small and Laxus hoped it would hold his weight. The poor chair creaked from the strain as he sat.

"Can I have your hand?" She asked with a sincere politeness that almost surprised Laxus.

"How can you read my palm if you can't see?" Laxus snapped but extended his hand anyway, just wanting to get this over with.

Her bony hands took his hand, her skin was papery thin from age and felt strange against his calloused palm.

"Maybe it's not about seeing?" She replied sweetly, obviously not offended.

She gripped his hand tight, "Your life has been fraught with peril, anger and indecision. Nothing has ever come easy and you struggle to let anyone in."

"My pissy attitude could have told you that much."

She ignored his comment, "Would you like a clue about your soulmate?"

Laxus rolled his eyes, "Why not tell me something useful like this weekend's winning lotto numbers?"

She chuckled, "Doesn't work like that I'm afraid, love fortune telling magic is my specialty."

"Well I guess, whatever gets this over with and my team off of my back."

"Your true love will be just as difficult to handle as you are and just as powerful, full of the same fire she wields, she is innocent but fierce, she appears fragile with smooth skin and rosy hair but she is mighty in both power and soul," The old lady released his hand and Laxus stood and stomped from the tent, pissed.

His team waited for him on the other side and parted to let him through when he stomped out.

"Laxus?" Ever asked, the tone of her voice sharp with worry.

"Let's go," Laxus cuts them off and heads in the direction of the train station.

"What the hell, did she tell him Master Bob from Blue Pegasus was his soulmate?" Bix laughed, his babies danced and sung, " _What the hell! What the hell! What the hell!"_

On the train, nausea quickly overcame Laxus and he put his headphones on to tune it out with music. His team sat around him, smart enough to know to avoid conversation. Freed sat across from him reading a thick novel, Ever sat next to him quietly filing her nails and Bix was across from her staring out of the window.

Laxus closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the music but his mind kept drifting to the words of the fortune teller.

Full of the same fire she wields.

So a fire mage, obviously.

Rosy hair. Pink hair?

Laxus pulled his headphones around his neck and asked his team, "When the dragons attacked after the GMG a few years ago who was the girl with the cat ear hat and pink hair who used fire and ice magic?"

"Ugh that Twilight Ogre mage? Mattan Ginger I think, why?" Freed closes his book and looks curiously at his leader.

"Alright, alright, don't fucking say anything to anyone else but that dumb fortune teller said my soulmate used fire magic and had pink hair," Laxus grumbled.

His teammates looked at each other.

"What _exactly_ did she say? Word-for-word?" Ever asked.

Laxus huffed in annoyance hut repeated the stupid fortune, "Your true love will be just as difficult to handle as you are and just as powerful, full of the same fire she wields, she is innocent but fierce, she appears fragile with smooth skin and rosy hair but she is mighty in both power and soul."

His teammates looked at eachother again, an awkward moment passed before Laxus snapped, "Spit it out already."

"That doesn't sound like some talentless Twilight Ogre hack," Bixlow starts, his voice trailing off at the end, he looks to Freed who kicks Ever's ankle.

Ever kicks him back and sighs, looking at Laxus finally, "Fire magic. Pink hair. Powerful. It sounds like Natsumi. NAT-SU-MI, Laxus."

Laxus crushed the armrest his hand had been resting on, Ever had just vocalized what he had been trying to deny since he left the tent, "Fuck me."


	2. Update

Hey guys, I've been MIA on here for awhile because i had been going through som terrible depression. Someone gave me the advice to try and write an original story to help dig myself out of my sadness by writing the craziest story I could. I did just that. It will be coming out on Amazon on Marh 31st. It's called Dragon Gladiators and my name is Zara Stark. I hope I still have some fans here that want to try it out. You can pre-order it now. I'm busy working on the sequel of it now. Thank you guys for always supporting me.


End file.
